memefandomcom-20200213-history
Sanic
Sanic Hegehog, also known as Sanic The Hotdog, is an image of a poorly drawn cartoon of Sega's mascot, Sonic the Hedgehog . The meme is also used with broken English, similar to Dolan and Dankey Kang. He is Taels' BFF. History Sanic was made on March 31, 2010. He was created by a user named 0nyxheart. He was made to be a very convincing impression of a idiotic child, but the world saw Sanic in a completely different way. No big surprise, he first was saw on a Fan-Game. Most of Sanics games are indie with a new version of Sanic came out called Ball Sanic from Sanic Ball. Right now, Sanic is known as the mascot of MLG now. MLG is a is somewhat like YTP but with more, so called swag. he is gay and likes to kill kids. Skills Sanic can run up 12 times the speed of light, which is equal to 15 Lightspeeds per Sanic. He can travel up to 8,047,399,548 mph. Even though he can run very fast, Sanic has a hard time controlling his speed. Sanic can also summon a F5 Tornado on his command but can only do it once every stage/fight. Sanic can also do Sonic's spindash. Sanic can also go MLG which turns him into a unstoppable gaming machine of pure derpynes, but he can't control when he goes MLG or when he no longer is MLG, it's sort of a curse to him but it's still useful. His MLG ability can turn Sanic into many other physical forms. Each form has there own Power, Speed and Defence. Sanic has one physical form that he does not need to go MLG to use and it's his Ball form from Sanic Ball. Sanic can become Ball Sonic and fuck shit up. He can use a Spindash more powerful than in base form or in any form. Sanic is also known as a no scoping pro. Sanic also can defy science melting steel with kerosene. Super Sanic When Sanic collects all the Chaos Doritos he turns into SUPER SANIC. Super Sanic is a god like form, he has god like strength and a top speed of 5,000x the Speed of Light and Sanic can also still go into his Ball form but he can't go MLG. Before he looses the transformation, he unleashes his ultimate attack is called the MLG 420 Blast (very similar to the Kamehameha) which defeated Swagzilla and obliterated 420 galaxies. Only Legendary Super Saiyan Weegee has survived the blast. There is a myth that says that if Sanic gets very angry, he can achieve Super Sanic without any Chaos. Hyper Sanic Sanic can also turn into HYPER SANIC if he smokes weed and goes Super Sanic at the same time. This form is 420x Super Sanic. He can reach speeds of 2,000,000x the Speed of Light. He stands toe to toe with God Weegee. Dankspine Sanic He has another form called DANKSPINE SANIC but is known in AnimationRewind's videos like "Sanic and Taels vs. Sonic.exe and Tails Doll". He goes to Dankspine Sanic form by drinking the Purple Mountain Dew (a.k.a Nectar of the Gods). It makes Sanic so dank that he killed Sonic.EXE in one hit. He can go up to 5,000,000x the Speed of Light, and has god like strength. Only Gabe Newell and MLG Shrek have survived him since they are omnipotent beings. Dark Sanic When Sanic gets angry while using the Chaos Doritos, he can tap into this unstoppable rage machine, DARK SANIC. Dark Sanic is 2x the power of Super Sanic. The downside is that he can't control this power. Super Sanic God When Sanic uses the Chaos Doritos and gets energy from Taels, Shedew, Doge, Gabe Newell and MLG Jesus, he can become SUPER SANIC GOD for 15 minutes, he will be invincible for that time, have god-like strength and his top speed will be 1 Light Year per hour, yes it may be a little slower than Hyper and Dankspine but he needs to hold all of his strength, then he will turn back to base Sanic. His most powerful move is the MLG 420 Blast x69, it easily killed God Weegee at full power, an advantage is that he can still sustain the form unlike Super Sanic. Super Sanic God Super Sanic When Sanic focuses his godly MLG power inside of him, and then lets it touch every single part of his body, he can become SUPER SANIC GOD SUPER SANIC, or SUPER SANIC BLUE. he is 50x the Super Sanic God form. He can revive people. Sanic has not mastered this form yet. And it is non-canon, you faggot -- well, not yet. Saneegee If Sanic fuses with Weegee, he will become Saneegee. Weeganic If Sanic uses the potara earrings with Weegee, he will become a stronger fusion called Weeganic. Quotes "Guta go fest" "2 fest for u" "SAANIC SPAAD" "Cum on step it up!!!!!" Music and Themes see below hi is very asum and 2 fest fur u. O SHIT 2 FAST m8 r8 8/8. Category:Sonic Memes Category:Memes Category:Youtube Memes Category:Funny Characters Category:MLG Memes Category:2010's memes Category:Popular Memes